


Человеку нужен человек

by Remira



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: Мунаката пять лет мечтал сломать ублюдку пальцы. В конце концов, это малая цена за сломанную жизнь.





	Человеку нужен человек

Сколько Суо себя помнит, он всё время находится _на грани_.  
Сидит на краю, свесив ноги и покачивая мысками ботинок, смотрит в чернильную пустоту, гладит её по мягкой, блестящей шерсти. Улыбается одними губами, скалится остро, иногда кричит. Иногда разговаривает. Иногда – слушает, но пустота редко разговаривает с ним, чаще просто ласково касается поцелуем закрытых век и _ждёт_.  
Суо не боится её, не боится шагнуть за край, – но не делает этого из какой-то тупой, упрямой, обречённой надежды. На что-то. Он даже не знает – на что.

Он знакомится с Кусанаги и с первого взгляда понимает, что тот сможет остаться. Быть рядом – но не вровень.  
Он знакомится с Татарой и впервые хочет, чтобы его интуиция ошиблась, но Татара тоже – не тот.  
Он знакомится с Камамото, с Ятой, с Фушими. Не то, не то, не те.  
Может быть, дело в том, что на самом деле знакомится не он – знакомятся с ним.

Суо не пытается казаться тем, кем не является, и не пытается понять, кем является. Это сложно. Это скучно.  
Он спит, курит, выполняет поручения Кусанаги (или увиливает от них), играет в змейку на телефоне, часто забывает поесть, часами бесцельно гуляет по городу, иногда читает забытые на журнальном столике книги и находит творчество Оруэлла ироничным, а Мураками – смехотворным. Он не считает, что подобным образом _существует_ : он говорит и делает то, что хочет, – разве не в этом суть жизни?  
(Без цели вполне можно обойтись. Как-нибудь.)

Однажды Татара спрашивает:  
– Чем бы ты хотел заняться?  
Он наверняка подразумевает планы на вечер или приобщение к одному из своих безумных хобби, меняющихся чаще, чем Кусанаги протирает любимую стойку, но... Суо слышит этот вопрос с самого детства, заданный в разных формулировках, с разной целью, но одним результатом: на него нет ответа.  
Он хочет заниматься тем, в чём хорош, тем, от чего получает оттенки удовлетворения и гордости. (Он умеет драться, пить и – ему хочется думать – защищать.)  
Суо и правда гордится, когда его парни впервые справляются без него – хоть это и противоречит его концепции эгоизма. (Разве не для этого однажды он кричал так громко, что сумел докричаться до булыжника?)

Суо щёлкает пальцами, раз, другой, бездумно высекая пурпурные искры. Голова тяжёлая и пустая, с одиноко бьющимся о стенки черепа «что, если?».  
Что, если – что?  
Он не хочет додумывать и конкретизировать, он хочет только, чтобы...  
(давление ушло)  
(ему было не всё равно)  
(он смог уснуть)

Анна становится его личным отдохновением, зоной абсолютного комфорта, источником безусловной любви. Паузой между вдохом (когда он набирал полную грудь крови, костей и пепла) и выдохом (когда его бесконечная, тщательно подавляемая истерия всё-таки вырывалась наружу и плавила песок до состояния стекла, в котором отражалось красное от заката и языков пламени небо).  
Анна улыбается ему, держит за руку, гладит по волосам, периодически нежно дёргая за прядки.  
Анна зовёт его по имени, как и все в Хомре, но только она зовёт именно _его_.  
(Рядом с ней ему действительно не нужно ничего делать, чтобы казаться лучше, не нужно подавать хороший пример; он и так никому его не подаёт, но с ней этого не требуется изначально.)

Проблема всех заменителей в том, что они – не оригинал.  
И об этом просто нельзя забыть.

Когда Суо встречает Мунакату, ему уже плевать на интуицию.

Ему снится собственная смерть: в языках синего пламени, тихая и умиротворённая, как четыре часа утра, как падающий на стылую землю снег.  
Суо просыпается отдохнувшим и в приподнятом настроении; это лучше, чем сны про мёртвые города и почерневшие руки.  
(Мунакате снятся речные драконы.)

– Как жаль, что мы не встретились раньше, – говорит Суо, задумчиво покачивая в пальцах стакан.  
У него красивые пальцы и красивые жесты, которыми он совершенно не умеет пользоваться. Мунакате плакать хочется от зрелища столь напрасно расходуемого потенциала.  
Они пьют вместе, потому что, случайно столкнувшись в баре, никто не пожелал уступать. У Мунакаты есть подозрение, что где-то в этой последовательности событий и решений хромает логика, но чтобы сказать точнее, нужно сосредоточиться, а он слишком занят, рассматривая руки Суо.  
– Если бы у меня был соулмейт, – тем временем продолжает тот, игнорируя последовательность вовсе, – при встрече я бы первым делом набил ему морду.  
Мунаката вспоминает, как они познакомились (как он чуть не лишился двух зубов просто потому, что подошёл к Красному Королю со спины без предупреждения), и едва проталкивает в горло уже сделанный глоток – так ему хочется совершенно вульгарным образом расхохотаться.

Мунаката амбициозен ровно настолько, чтобы быть Королём, но не становиться тираном. Всё, что он делает в жизни, он делает не из стремления кому-то угодить или чему-то соответствовать; не для того, чтобы стать совершенным, _достойным_. Всё, что он делает, он делает исключительно для себя.  
Он забивает плей-лист инди-музыкой, покорённый идеологией «сделай это сам», и – сам выбирает путь, отличный от пути его семьи, сам идёт по нему, расчищая завалы, ломая ногти, показывая характер и зубы. Корона и меч – его осознанный выбор.  
Ему вовсе не нужны попутчики.

Мунаката принимает звонок только потому, что ему впервые звонят посреди ночи.  
– Хочешь перекусить? – спрашивают приятным глубоким голосом, который не портит даже плохая связь и обладателя которого совершенно точно нет в его списке контактов.  
Мунаката проверяет дисплей: так и есть, номер не определён.  
– Какого дьявола? Кто вы?  
– Микото, – покладисто раздаётся в ответ.  
Его пронзает смутная догадка – слишком невероятная, чтобы вовремя прикусить язык.  
– Какой ещё, блядь, _Микото_?  
– Ух ты, не знал, что ты и так умеешь, – Мунаката не уверен, что правильно идентифицирует звук.  
Он... хриплый, раскатистый, сухой – Мунаката отчётливо представляет шелест ветра на верхушках пустынных барханов, но здесь другое. Пустыни – это мёртвые земли, а звук живой.  
Суо на том конце трубки смеётся – неумело, но очень искренне.  
– Сейчас _третий час ночи_ , – акцентирует Мунаката, убеждая себя, что вовсе не оправдывается.  
– Я знаю.  
– Ты Красный Король.  
– Ну да, и что?  
– В прошлый раз мы чуть не убили друг друга.  
– То было в первый раз. А в прошлый мы напились. Было весело.  
Было весело. Суо тащил его на плече шесть кварталов, а потом объяснял патрульным, что его _друг_ склонен к переоценке собственных сил. И лапал «друга» за место пониже спины.  
Мунакате чистосердечно жаль, что они _чуть_ не убили друг друга.  
– Сейчас два часа ночи? – снова пробует он, и это звучит более вопросительно и более беспомощно, чем ему бы хотелось. Дело лишь в дурацкой несвоевременной побудке, в чёртовом Красном Короле, который ведёт себя так, словно им по двенадцать и они живут по соседству.  
– Ты повторяешься. – Суо довольно прищёлкивает языком, молчит секунду-другую и добавляет: – Где-то в мире наверняка два часа дня. Поднимай свою величественную задницу, второй раз предлагать не стану.

Той ночью Суо приводит его в _Макдоналдс_ , а после дарит выигранного в автомате дешёвого сувенирного нэцке – на удачу.  
_На удачу_ , мать его.

Подобные звонки и вылазки повторяются (Мунаката каждый раз говорит себе, что его согласие на участие обусловлено исключительно внутренним изумлением).  
Они катаются на метро по одной ветке из конца в конец – три часа сорок шесть минут.  
Совершенно безобразно используют силу Сланца в сауне.  
Посещают рок-концерт, где Мунакату обливает из шланга банда байкеров из южных провинций, и Суо потешается над ним всю дорогу до общежитий Скипетра (по его словам, Мунаката похож на мокрого недовольного кота – что в этом, чёрт возьми, смешного? это даже не уровень двенадцатилеток).  
Мунаката не придаёт значения собственным эмоциям, собственному _удовольствию_ , потому что вне этих минут – часов – Суо (Красный Король) и его хулиганская шайка, не иначе как издёвки ради именуемая кланом, по-прежнему остаются источником головной боли и занозой в заднице номер один.

Суо – это всего лишь пазл, который Мунакате нужно сложить. Незакрытый гештальт.  
( _Увлечение_ , вышедшее из-под контроля.)

И тем не менее, они сближаются – несмотря на беспечность Суо, несмотря на скептицизм Мунакаты.  
Суо целует его, ловя за подбородок прямо посреди улицы, на выходе из магазина оптики, и Мунаката больше не может позволить себе прикрываться удивлением.  
Отстранившись, Суо насмешливо щурится поверх бликующих стёкол солнцезащитных очков и первым сбегает вниз по ступеням.

Мунаката ожидает, что от него будет нести пеплом и куревом.  
То, как Суо пахнет на самом деле (то, как он раз за разом небрежно отмахивается от ожиданий), удивляет приятно и неприятно одновременно: Мунакате нравится запах красного дерева с редким вкраплением чего-то крепко-терпкого, но не нравится ошибаться.  
Впрочем, кончики пальцев Суо действительно пропитаны табачным шлейфом.

Суо сидит на подоконнике, свесив ногу наружу. Выкуренные до фильтра сигареты пролетают до земли двадцать четыре этажа; из одежды на нём только сливочно-белая простыня, выгодно подчёркивающая загорелую кожу.  
Мунаката не нашёл у него ни одного шрама, пока вылизывал с головы до пят, терпя очередные шпильки и несмешные кошачьи шутки.  
Оно того стоило.  
Он никогда не воспринимал секс ни как проявление привязанности, ни как инструмент манипуляций. Скорее нечто между тренировкой в додзё и острым супом из вьетнамского ресторана: когда ему хотелось сбросить напряжение, он шёл в додзё, когда хотелось острого – в ресторан. Когда ему хотелось трахаться – он трахался; в самом процессе нет ничего священного или чувственного (по крайней мере, это не обязательные условия). Но с Суо вечно всё идёт... не по плану. Он даже из секса ухитряется устроить акцию протеста.  
Суо не позволяет себя раздеть, но позволяет перевернуть на живот и пройтись языком от верхнего позвонка до копчика. Он оставляет на коже Мунакаты некрасивые, яркие синяки и обидно гогочет, когда фольга отказывается рваться в скользких от слюны и смазки пальцах. Стонет – низко и протяжно, а после сжимает пальцы на загривке, трётся всем телом и выдыхает на ухо: «А теперь я хочу услышать тебя».  
Мунаката знает, что может ему отказать – всё ещё может и всегда мог, – но вновь не находит причин сделать это.  
– Слезь с окна, – просит он, накидывая на плечи юкату и морщась от гуляющего по полу сквозняка, – у меня нет желания соскребать твою тушку с асфальта.  
Суо оборачивается на голос, долго и задумчиво молчит, и когда Мунаката уже перестаёт ждать реакции, тянет преисполненным иронии голосом:  
– В перспективе это избавит тебя от тонны проблем.  
– Но не от тонны макулатуры, которая погребёт Скипетр в связи с твоей безвременной и крайне нелепой кончиной, – Мунаката огрызается автоматически, но что-то прогоняет благостное настроение и заставляет его насторожиться.  
– Суо, – он зовёт ещё раз, но Суо неожиданно огрызается сам – _«У меня есть имя»_ – и игнорирует его дальнейшее недовольство, снисходя только после полной капитуляции с обещанием позднего ужина.

В Суо – в _Микото_ – есть нечто такое, что никогда не даёт Мунакате расслабиться полностью. Это не имеет отношения лично к нему или _к ним_ , или к мечам, что висят над их головами.  
В Суо есть что-то изначально неправильное, деструктивное, разрушающее гармоничную мелодию одной фальшивящей нотой, даже когда он улыбается, даже когда ему хорошо. Даже когда он просто Микото и он с Рейши.  
Мунаката ненавидит это (ненависть прагматичнее страха – её по крайней мере можно контролировать).

Красная сила – не то, о чём мечтают мальчишки в детстве, но то, что они выбирают от безысходности. Она не приносит покоя, но дарит возмездие.  
В рёве её пламени Мунаката слышит семь рычащих демонических голосов.

Они никогда не будут держаться за руки. Не потому, что это сопливые нежности или боязнь осуждения, или ещё какое стереотипное дерьмо. Просто с Суо держаться за руки опасно для жизни. Металлические поручни плавятся под его ладонями, рукописи горят, мороженое тает, кожа покрывается волдырями. Выделяемое им тепло хаотично; Мунаката мог бы погасить его своей силой, но его сила причиняет Суо боль, – он не может пойти на это.

В детстве Мунаката мечтал об умной, красивой, нежной и воспитанной девочке. Сейчас он понимает, что умер бы от тоски.

Пьяный Суо мало чем отличается от себя трезвого – такой же «общительный», такой же расслабленный, такой же _равнодушный_ , но. Когда Мунаката пытается заставить его сидеть ровно, Суо приваливается к его плечу, притирается горячим боком и так затихает, удовлетворённо вздыхая. А Мунаката дышать боится.  
Во всей этой череде уловок и уступок, игр то в шашки, то в поддавки без объявления смены правил, где-то между прогулками по заброшенным секторам, бессонными ночами и фруктовым молоком из автомата – где-то там Мунаката упустил момент, когда _привык_. Когда одно только присутствие другого Короля рядом перестало бить по вискам глухим набатом, когда вторжение в личное пространство перестало вызывать приступы удушья. Когда он сам – отстранённый и самодостаточный – стал искать прикосновений. Когда Суо перестал от них уворачиваться.  
Мунаката так и не решается взглянуть на него, но кладёт ладонь на колено Суо, смотрит, как бледная кожа отчётливо контрастирует с тёмной джинсой, и с ужасом понимает, что Суо и правда не возражает.

Между ними нет ничего общего кроме силы, одиночества и понимания.  
Последнее оказывается хуже наркотика.

Мунаката любит порядок и подчинение, любит традиционные сладости и зелёный чай, любит слушать гороскоп перед выходом из дома, потому что чужие суеверия – забавны. Любит свою работу и Сириус, любит племянницу, любит научные передачи про хирургию и книги по НЛП. Любит подолгу принимать горячие ванны. Любит медитировать и рассматривать винтажные фотоальбомы. Суо – не любит.  
Суо – константа, которую он не выбирал.

Суо на дух не переносит Шекспира, терпеть не может моллюсков, презирает чиновников, предпочитает не иметь дел с финансами и наличкой, а слово «ответственность» попросту вычёркивает из словаря. Его почти невозможно ранить, но сажу и кровь всё равно приходится смывать и вычищать из-под ногтей – он это ненавидит. Он не любит просыпаться не по своей воле, августовскую влажность и пение птиц. Не любит острое, не любит сладкое, не любит самолёты.  
И Мунакату он тоже не любит. (Как и ярлыки.)

Всё срывается и летит в тартарары в одночасье.  
Смерть Бесцветного Короля, пропажа Серебряного, гибель Тоцуки Татары.  
Суо сбрасывает один его вызов за другим, но когда Мунаката является в «Хомру» лично – выходит навстречу из-за спин мгновенно сплотившихся стеной клансменов.  
– Не надо, – говорит Мунаката единственное, что сейчас может спасти их всех, – не вмешивайся. Поступи так, как поступал всегда: _не делай ничего_.  
Он осознаёт собственную ошибку единовременно с последними словами, которые не должен был произносить.  
Радужка глаз Суо бликует розовым пламенем, когда он тихо роняет (камнем весом под тонну) в ответ:  
– Я _не сделал ничего,_ и посмотри, чем это закончилось.  
Мунаката неожиданно понимает: испытываемые сейчас Суо эмоции – вторые по яркости после того случая, когда он смеялся в трубку в третьем часу ночи. Кажется, целую вечность назад.

(– Выбирай, – выдыхает Мунаката, нежно поглаживая чувствительное место под подбородком, – только руки или без рук.  
Суо кажется, что он мог бы кончить от одного голоса, шепчущего ему на ухо.  
Суо ржёт густым, громким, лающим смехом.  
Он так и не делает выбора, потому что доводить Мунакату в постели (и не только) – доставляет ему в сто крат больше самого процесса.)  
Суо кажется, это было целую вечность назад.  
– Выбирай, – требует Мунаката, вжимая его плечи в холодную стену камеры.  
Суо никогда прежде не видел в его глазах такой бездны эмоций – того и гляди прорвёт. К несчастью для Мунакаты, Суо всегда нравилось ломать стены.

В своё восемнадцатилетие Суо попытался сжечь себя заживо. Ему было скучно и любопытно, голова была тяжёлой от выпитого и пустой от свежести звёздной ночи, в застенках черепа одиноко билось «что, если?».  
Если начистоту, ему было всё равно, сработает ли, а если да – сумеет ли он обуздать силу. Суо просто щёлкнул пальцами и...  
Он тогда впервые почувствовал жар собственного пламени не кровью – кожей.  
Сейчас – второй раз, но в его оправдание – сейчас никто не предоставляет ему выбора. Нельзя сжечь другого Короля и не обжечься самому. Так что...  
Суо позволяет силе беспрепятственно течь сквозь поры и игнорирует отчаянные вопли надрывающегося Мунакаты. Благодаря рёву пламени это не сложно, да и ему не впервой.

Единственное, что обидно: ему больше не всё равно.

**Эпилог**

– Что ты сделал? – спрашивает Кусанаги, подкладывая под стакан салфетку и наливая бурбон на два пальца.  
– Всего лишь отвлёк внимание, – Мунаката говорит чистую правду, делает глоток и поджимает губы. – Редкостная дрянь. Сам не знаю, почему попросил, – признаётся он в неясном порыве откровенности.  
Кусанаги понимающе делает вид, что не понимает. И продолжает украдкой бросать беспокойные взгляды в направлении лестницы на второй этаж.  
Мунаката мысленно усмехается.  
Кинематографическое клише: чтобы отвлечься от сильной боли, советуют ломать пальцы. Кто бы мог подумать, что с вошедшим в раж Королём эта глупость тоже сработает?  
Как бы то ни было, кто судит победителей и их средства? Мунаката точно не тот, кто станет жаловаться.  
Мунаката пять лет мечтал сломать ублюдку _что-нибудь_. В конце концов, это малая цена за сломанную жизнь (и предотвращение апокалипсиса).

Суо пытается одновременно удержать бутылку в вертикальном положении и открутить с неё крышку левой рукой, сосредоточенно сопит и сердито хмурится, но раз за разом терпит фиаско. Мунаката мог бы предложить помощь, но зрелище слишком его забавляет.  
Заканчивается тем, что газировка с шипением выплёскивается из расплавившегося пластика, попадая не только на Суо, но и заливая добрую половину документации на столе, на котором тот фривольно устроился. Вид у его величества при этом настолько растерянный, что Мунаката не находит в себе даже намёка на злость.  
– Что ж... ты пытался.  
Он смотрит, как Суо вытирает липкую ладонь о такие же липкие джинсы, как раздражённо морщит нос и как закатывает глаза, тени под которыми чуть менее явственны, чем неделю, месяц, чем год назад.  
– Придёшь сегодня? – Мунаката хотел бы, чтобы вопрос вырвался непроизвольно, но он осознаннее, чем некогда его решение принять корону.  
Суо косится недоверчивым прищуром светлых глаз; предложение звучит не впервые и не должно его удивлять, а значит Мунакате определённо не помешало бы тщательнее контролировать голос.  
– Заманчиво, – тянет наконец Суо и машет перед лицом загипсованной кистью правой руки, – но док велел избегать физических нагрузок и вообще – завязывать с образом жизни, вредящим моему здоровью.  
– Удивительно разумные рассуждения от человека, вошедшего через окно.  
– Разве не поэтому ты меня любишь?  
В мыслях Мунаката реагирует мгновенно: не поэтому. Не только (совсем не) поэтому.  
Но вслух не произносит ничего.  
В повисшей паузе Суо вздыхает так, словно это он тут вынужден терпеть компанию мужика с переменчивостью настроений, как у подростка, повадками животного и потенциалом ядерного арсенала. Он слезает со стола и демонстративно направляется к окну. Уже забираясь на подоконник, он окликает:  
– Эй, Мунаката. Нет никаких «нас», усёк?  
– Усёк, – с улыбкой отзывается Мунаката, провожая затянутую белой футболкой спину.  
Суо прав: нет никаких «их». Но они друг у друга есть.

 

_18/08/17_


End file.
